


Beach Vacation

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Make Me Whole Again [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Kissing, M/M, Massage, Rude and Tseng spend time in Costa Del Sol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rude and Tseng take a small vacation in Costa del Sol, and Rude wonders just how he got so lucky in his life.
Relationships: Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Make Me Whole Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156967
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarnishedsliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnishedsliver/gifts).



> This is all thanks to a joke, and now I ship these two being soft and happy with each other. Whoops.

He hadn’t thought that he could have something like this again, after what happened with his last girlfriend. Not in any context, had someone told Rude he would be laying on the beach of a small Shinra beach house in Costa del Sol, listening to music from the speaker on the sand next to a pair of drinks and running his fingers through his partners hair, would he have believed it.

Despite everything he had been through, in all the years he had been working at Shinra, he had grown to close of his feelings. Be quiet, follow orders. But lately things had been difficult for all of them- and Rude was more than happy when his partner had offered him a weekend, just the two of them. There was no hesitation in saying yes. Rude smiled softly, glancing down at the man currently sitting on the blanket beside him. Tseng didn’t seem to notice the stare, though, as he grabbed his drink and took a sip of it, his head tilting a bit towards Rude’s hand. He was staring out at the waves, looking lost in thought.

Despite the fact that it was Tseng who had invited him out here, Rude had still made some plans. Waiting until Tseng was busy checking his emails (even on vacation Rude noticed he didn’t stop working) Rude had started to make dinner. He knew Tseng would be distracted for a good while, so he’d taken blankets out to the small bit of beach just outside their door, set them up and then brought their dinner out. This was followed by drinks, and a speaker to play some of the soft jazz music he knew Tseng loved.

Tseng had almost refused to come and eat with him, muttering about something important until Rude had taken his phone and led him outside with the promise of returning it. He had completely forgotten about it when he’d heard the music playing from the speakers and seen the meal out for them. Rude knew he'd probably put the phone in his pocket again, but he'd ignored it the entire time in favor of dinner on the beach.

Hazel eyes slowly trailed along Tseng’s body. Neither of them wore their suits, obviously. While Rude had opted to just wear a pair of shorts, Tseng was in a pair of loose pants, and his shirt had been tossed aside along with the hair tie that had been keeping his long black locks up in a messy bun. Rude gently ran his fingers through Tseng’s hair again, before slowly starting to sit up. He needed to put things away, it was starting to get dark.

Brown eyes focused on him the moment he moved however, and Tseng leaned over to gently kiss his cheek, pushing him back and setting his drink back onto the sand. Rude noted that it was almost half gone. He was going to need to make a run to the bar in the house behind them shortly. “Roll over.” The Wutainese man had a low purr to his voice that Rude had grown to love, and he raised an eyebrow before doing as he was told.

He shifted slightly as Tseng sat on his hips, looking back. “What are you up to?” He asked before Tseng’s hands slowly started to work their way across his shoulders. Ah, that’s what he was doing. The Turk relaxed instantly under the touch, closing his eyes. Tseng’s hands were firm, gently massaging out the knots in his shoulder as he hummed to the song playing.

“… Thank you, Rude.” He said suddenly. “For bringing me out here. This is by far the best vacation I have had yet.” The feeling of the body over him moving was Rude’s only warning before Tseng’s lips brushed against his neck, and he shivered slightly as the pleasant puff of warm breath that followed. “I mean it. You do so much in the office, and then when I invite you out you plan a picnic on the beach…”

“It was nothing. You need to relax too you know.” Rude groaned softly as Tseng’s hands moved a bit farther down, expertly pressing down on the tight muscles they found. The man had such a way with his hands it was unbelievable. Rude closed his eyes, smiling at the attention and crossing his arms under his head. “You know after this you’re next.” He added.

“I don’t need one.” Tseng murmured, leaning over Rude once more to grab the lotion. Rude's eyes opened at the movement. He felt how Tseng paused in surprise as Rude’s hand grabbed his wrist, before the larger male flipped them over. “Rude-” He looked flustered, and it only brought a wider smile to Rude's lips.

“Shush. Let me do this.” Rude murmured, leaning down to kiss him. It was brief, and gentle, nothing rough or needy like the usual times the two got together. Rude didn’t move for a moment, enjoying the way Tseng pressed up a little into the kiss, and how soft those lips were against his own. Eventually he did pull back, lifting himself just enough for Tseng to shift onto his stomach.

“We need to head back inside to refill out drinks after this. Mine’s nearly empty.” Tseng’s voice didn’t raise above a murmur as Rude slowly started to work on his lower back. He fell silent, a low sigh passing his lips. Rude nearly didn't answer him, simply enjoy the sight of Tseng under him, laying on the blankets with his hair spread out around him. He gently moved it out of the way, watching how it seemed to almost cascade down his side and then over his shoulder when he'd gotten it out of the way fully. Tseng looked back at him and he realized he should probably answer instead of just staring.

“I’ll do it.” Rude replied softly. He slowly worked his way up Tseng’s scarred body, frowning a little at how tense the man was. It wasn't due to the markings- although Rude knew he was self conscious about it, They all had scars, though, Rude had pointed out more than once. This wasn't that, however, he noted as Tseng looked away and closed his eyes. It as just stress from work. Rude worked to ease the tension out of him, not missing the small sighs and groans from the man under him. Those noises brought the frown on his lips into a small smile, and he gently rubbed the back of Tseng’s neck as he pressed a brief kiss to his shoulders. “Feeling better?” He murmured.

There was no answer, though, and Rude frowned a bit before he realized Tseng had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help a small laugh, shaking his head a bit. The bald Turk shifted, laying beside Tseng and pulling him onto his chest. There was a brief mumbled complaint, but Tseng didn’t even open his eyes, simply wrapping his arms around Rude, his hair falling completely over Rude’s torso. Rude’s hand slowly came back up, running through the black locks as he smiled softly. 

If someone told him before that he would be laying on the beach, smiling at the clouds over head completely relaxed, he would have said they were lying. But now, he couldn’t think of a better place to be.


End file.
